


Dream Together (Alone Forever)

by noirink



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirink/pseuds/noirink
Summary: When his hyungs left him, Jisung was devastated. But when it was time for Chenle, his best friend, to leave - Jisung broke.





	Dream Together (Alone Forever)

Dream Together (Alone Forever)

When Jisung wakes up disoriented and gasping for air, his clothes were drenched in sweat and his sheets tangled, he doesn’t realise that he has left the bed and rolled onto the floor. Watching his hyungs leave him, one by one, until it was only him, left to shiver in the December cold, warm tears rolling down his cheeks, too many times. The same tears that are currently wetting his t-shirt at the moment as he escapes the confines of the covers to go into the kitchen. Its emptiness leaves him with a bone-deep chill, none of the usual loud morning chatter.

The wall-clock reads ten-past-twelve in the morning, and Jisung collapses onto the tiled floor, sobs pulled out of his throat in quick succession. He’s home alone, there is no one with him and he has never felt so lonely. His mind takes him back to yesterday, standing on the train platform, hugging Chenle close and pressing a lingering kiss to his soft lips before he’s pulled away, taken by the mass of people being hoarded onto the train.

A guard passes him, taking in the date written in black on his right cheek, before passing him, pushing along a 2001 who has stopped walking The train rolls away, and the station is left abandoned, no other living soul inhabiting it any longer. As Jisung watches the back of the last carriage as it leaves his line of sight, he thinks he sees Chenle’s face stand out from the crowd, watching him from the glass container. He trains his eyes on the fading outline until it disappears completely, until he leaves the station.

Alone in the city now, he kicks the pebbles on the road as he trudged home, watching the once bustling hub that was the central square devoid of people. He only has the wind as company as he gets home, pushing open the door to enter his house. It’s never locked anymore. He forgoes getting changed, instead grabbing four pills from the orange bottle and swallowing them dry, before his vision hazes as he stumbles blindly until he reaches his bed to fall in to the mess of blankets and cushions. Finally asleep, he doesn’t dream.

He pulls himself out of his drunken like haze when the clock strikes two and forces himself to stand, leaning on the counter and letting the stone take all of his weight. The persistent hunger his stomach is the driving force behind the bowl of ramen and sausages that he fills his empty stomach with. There’s no real purpose to his life anymore, now that his hyungs are gone.

It has always been Chenle who picked him up and encouraged him to keep going, Chenle who cooked admittedly poorly made meals, Chenle who helped him get ready for school every morning, Chenle who was always there in the middle of class when it all became too much. Chenle was his pillar of support, his number-one fan, his boyfriend. Above all though, Chenle was his best friend who he could confide in, who he could trust with all of his worries, insecurities and thoughts. His life even. Chenle was his favourite person in the world.

Without him, Jisung wonders who he really is, they have always been two halves of a whole, incomplete unless they were together. From now on Jisung would only have his memories, every single one which he treasured more than anything in the world, of his hyung, of happy times in the past, of Chenle.

Jisung vividly remembers the day, a year ago, when him and Chenle had waved goodbye to the five hyungs closest in age to them.They had all cried before leaving for the platform, his Jaemin-hyung’s sobs sounding beyond painful as he pulled Jisung against his chest and crushed him in a hug worthy of more than a dozen humans. He had made him promise to look after himself, to take care of Chenle, to not worry about them. Jaemin-hyung had promised him that he would not go one day without having Jisung on his mind. Watching how his shoulders wracked with the hitched breaths he was holding as he stepped onto the train made Jisung’s heart clench.

Donghyuk-hyung had buried his face in Jisung’s chest and made him promise to keep his legacy going, pressing a kiss to his cheek and forehead, while Jeno-hyung had held him for several long minutes before reminding him that none of them would ever forget their youngest brother. Renjun-hyung had embraced him fiercely, holding him in his famous chokehold one last time before looking up at him and telling him to look after Chenle and himself too, to continue studying for school and doing his personal best. YangYang-hyung had pinched his cheeks repeatedly before making him promise to stay healthy and strong, and never forget any of them. Chenle had told him that their hyungs would be proud of them while they stood on the train platform, but he promised him that he would always be the proudest.

Always.

Jisung recited their words every day like a mantra, the ones of his older hyung too. They were his life-driving force now, and would be forever and always. He could only dream of them being together again, as the family that they had always been. He had always been different to the others in the city, born too late to board the train, young enough to only wish he could join the others in the better unknown that no one came back from. A different place, away from here, away from all that he had ever known.


End file.
